


A winters tale

by Aspenx



Series: These are the days [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspenx/pseuds/Aspenx
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: These are the days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968529
Kudos: 1





	A winters tale

A woman stands watching watchin the children play in the snow as more falls around them a small smile on her face as she thinks back to her own childhood before life took the innocence away. "Ash" a voice calls softly. "In here Rog" She replies. A pair of arms wrap around her and she leans into their touch. "You okay angel?" the drummer asks. "yeah just thinking about how that was us once upon a time." Roger cant help but chuckle. "You'd never let me win." "I still wouldnt now" Ash replies. "Come sit by the fire with me" She continues. 

Ash sits by the fire and Roger puts a record on in the background before sitting behind Ash and pulling her into him. "This has always been my favriote thing to do with you." Ash says. "Mine to." Roger replies. They sit in silence for a few moments before a familer song begins to play. 

*It's winter-fall  
Red skies are gleaming  
Sea-gulls are flying over  
Swans are floatin' by  
Smoking chimney-tops

Am I dreaming?  
Am I dreaming?

The nights draw in  
There's a silky moon up in the sky  
Children are fantasising  
Grown-ups are standin' by  
What a super feeling* 

Ash joins in singing softly, almost to herself. 

*Am I dreaming?  
Am I dreaming?  
(Dreaming)  
So quiet and peaceful  
Tranquil and blissful  
There's a kind of magic in the air  
What a truly magnificent view  
A breathtaking scene  
With the dreams of the world  
In the palm of your hand  
(Dreaming)  
A cosy fireside chat  
A little this, a little that  
Sound of merry laughter skippin' by  
Gentle rain beatin' on my face  
What an extraordinary place!  
And the dream of the child  
Is the hope of the—hope of the man  
It's all so beautiful  
Like a landscape painting in the sky  
Mountains are zoomin' higher  
Little girls scream and cry  
My world is spinnin' and spinnin' and spinnin'  
It's unbelievable  
Sends me reeling  
Am I dreaming?  
Am I dreaming?  
Ooh, it's bliss.* 

The song fades out and both Ash and Roger wipe away the tears. "Everytime" Roger grins. "I remeber the first time I heard winters tale. It was just like this only we had Freddie Brian and John with us. Do you remeber?" Ash asks. "Yeah I remember. We had a huge snowball fight after. You and Freddie agianst Brian John and I. And then we all had your hot choclate." They both laugh. "Its my Favriote memory of the five of us." Ash smiles. 

Both stare into the fire as the song starts up again and they get lost in memories that are never forgotten.


End file.
